


Like JD and Veronica

by formeroutlaw3234



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Please don't come for me, first time writing in a while, this was a commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formeroutlaw3234/pseuds/formeroutlaw3234
Summary: Idk, my friend offered me 5 bucks for this
Relationships: Dylan/Eric, Dylric - Relationship, Eric/Dylan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Like JD and Veronica

The alarm clock rang for them both. In two houses, two boys sat up groaning. Both going to wear nearly identical clothes, and go get breakfast together at a place they frequented. They could order for each other if they wanted to. Two best friends like crows who craved decay woke up at the same time. Eric slid off of his bed wiping his tired eyes - he hadn’t slept well. Dylan stretched his long torso- he was sore and hadn’t slept well. Sophomore year was proving tough.  
The light from the clouded sun bled through their windows as Eric looked at the time, 7:18 am. He began to shift through his closet although he only wore one color. He grabbed those too loose jeans and that white Manson shirt he borrowed from Dylan a few weeks ago. He observed his bony figure in his dresser mirror. Disgusting. Dylan was doing similar things, he brushed his teeth and ran his fingers through his tangled hair in the bathroom mirror. He slid on dark denim jeans and a sweatshirt he had gotten free from his school.  
7:30 am, Dylan honked his car’s horn in Eric’s driveway as the shorter boy trotted down. “Hey Dyl.” Eric said with a grin as he climbed into the passenger seat. “Hey...I bought you some iced coffee.” Dylan said sheepishly motioning to the center console as Eric picked up the plastic cup between his thin fingers. “Two sugars, one cream...you know me.” He said in a slightly sleepy tone sipping at the drink. “Thanks.” He added a small smile curling on his lips. The smile...it was rare but Dylan loved seeing it especially in the dewy morning sun. Eric shivered softly in his t-shirt. “Cold?” Dylan joked fiddling with the heating as he drove as Eric sighed “Sure, it’s always cold here…” Eric pointed out as Dylan smiled “Well you can always wear my hoodie.” He chuckled as Eric shook his head “No way dude, that’s gonna make me even more of a target to get them to call me a faggot.” The boy said huffing softly. Dylan looked disappointed but only for a moment as he turned up the CD through his radio but their voices were silent. The drive wasn’t too long, fifteen minutes about and around 7:45 they pulled into a space. “Welcome to Hell!” Dylan joked patting Eric’s thigh.  
The sad thing was though, he was right. This was Hell. As they walked into the school, the bell was already about to ring. But of course, Dylan had to walk Eric to class. He did this every single morning. Walking Eric to his first period made Dylan late perpetually but it was worth it. “See you later?” Asked Dylan as Eric turned toward the door to his English class. “Yeah...see you later. Lunch?” He asked as he wished he could - nevermind. Dylan nodded as Eric waved and went inside slumping into his desk. He could hear the kids whisper and mumble. Yeah…there it goes. Eric took a breath and began to scribble in his notebook. Dylan’s code name (VoDka) and some scribbles about him being “wrath”. He was smiling internally at the thought of Dylan. Dylan was his only friend and Dylan was the only one who made him happy (well and KMFDM). The class was too long as Eric shifted excitedly to see Dylan again even if he had two more classes without him.  
Meanwhile, it seemed they were connected as Dylan stretched his legs looking to his friend Brooks who sat in front of him during science. They were all chit chatting waiting for class to end. “What are your plans tonight?” Brooks asked as Dylan hummed “Hm Eric and I are watching movies tonight. We rented two that looked really cool!” He said as Brooks nodded “Which ones?” “Heathers and Natural Born Killers...I’ve neither seen either one.” Dylan shrugged. Brooks raised an eyebrow. “I heard they’re like super fuckin’ violent which adds up for Eric…” His words falling off at the end. Dylan sighed knowing his two best friends weren’t fond of each other. “Well, I’ll let you know how they are.” Dylan replied as the teacher cleared his throat in preparation for class.  
Lunch bell, 11:11. Eric kept his head down as he waited for Dylan to meet up at his locker to walk to lunch together. “Faggot” spat one football player at Eric as Eric grumbled under his breath. Just as it happened Dylan walked up to Eric. “Hey man, you okay?” He asked softly as Eric looked up. “Yeah...I’m used to it.” He mumbled in reply. Dylan felt his stomach knot but in the worst way possible with a feeling he rarely felt. Rage. He didn’t care if he got made fun of...but seeing Eric getting harmed and spat on and pushed around made him unreasonably angry. Eric sighed as they walked but he relaxed around Dylan. “Dude so we should get some takeout tonight, I have some extra cash.” Dylan said, nudging Eric to cheer him up. Eric smiled very discreetly as he nodded. “Yeah with your chicken chow mein..” Eric mumbled as Dylan replied “And your orange chicken.” They took their seats at the hexagonal table as John joined them as well as Nate. “Hello hello” John grinned as Eric smiled “Hey bro! So I say we all set our shit down and go get something not good to eat.” He joked as all of them nodded as they all threw their bags down, Nate staying to watch everything. “Eric, I gotta go to the bathroom would you order for me?” Dylan asked as Eric nodded “Of course dude.” He said without second thought as John raised an eyebrow. “Wow you guys are basically married.” He commented as Eric felt his cheeks spark red “We’re just friends!” He said all too quickly. John chuckled “That wasn’t convincing.” He said nodding and raising both eyebrows as Eric got him and Dylan basically the same lunch as Dylan waited at the table and Eric slid him his tray and sat beside him with a slight smile. “Now what are you fags doing this weekend?” Asked Eric motioning to John and Nate. Nate hummed “Uh I’m probably just gonna hang out y’know.” He said leaning back. “Same.” John added in sipping his soda. The mundane lunch period made Eric content. Being with people he cared about...and not Brooks.  
The rest of the day went all too slow for Eric’s taste and after the dismissal bell rang he went out to his car meeting up with Dylan “Hey so I’ll go to the shop and grab some snacks for us and then meet you at your place?” He asked eagerly, climbing into his car as Dylan nodded. “Yep see ya Reb” He said as he closed Eric’s door for him. The nickname...the goddamn nickname. Rebel...Reb...because as Dylan always said, Eric was his “little rebel.” It would make Eric’s stomach turn with an unfamiliar feeling. The drive to the store was filled with raging KMFDM music and a missing of his partner in crime. His thoughts wandered to the nights of them in Dylan’s bed, Eric in Dylan’s arms ‘sleeping’ while Dylan slung his arms around him snoring. It made the boy grin to himself as his cheeks began to turn red. He pulled into the 7/11 parking lot and sat for a second. Doritos, Mountain Dew, Dr. Pepper for Dylan. That’s the most important thing to remember from this trip. He walked in and began to fill his arms with snacks, getting the ones for his friend first then Slim Jims and Coke for himself and a Hershey bar for them to share as well as cigarettes. He used the cash he had gotten from selling scrap computer parts and took those crinkly plastic bags filled with junk food back to his car as he called Dylan. “Hey man, I’m on my way.” He said as Dylan nodded cleaning up the basement. “Cool, cool see you soon.” He said smiling and hung up. Eric drove for almost 30 minutes before he parked behind Sue Klebold’s car and knocked on the door.  
Sue opened the door with a fake smile, her eyes looking down on Eric. “Hello Eric.” She said in a tone that sounded like a real estate agent trying to sell you a shitty apartment. “Hey Mrs. Klebold, Dylan and I were gonna have a movie night if that’s cool.” Eric said as Sue just nodded, pursing her lips. “Of course, come on in.” She said stepping to the side so Eric could slide through the door. Eric was aware that Sue wasn’t fond of him and saw him as a bad influence, but he didn’t care - he needed Dylan in his life. Eric went to Dylan’s room and knocked on the thick wooden door. “Vodka!” He said excitedly as Dylan chuckled opening the door. “Welcome home.” He joked as Eric set the snacks on the desk and sat on Dylan’s bed. “Okay so did you get the movies?” He asked as Dylan pulled out VHS tapes “Of course I did dude! Which one first?” The blonde asked, shifting through them. “Heathers.” Eric suggested, it looked cool and the guy on the front was...kinda cute. Dylan nodded as Eric led the way to the basement and grabbed the snacks.  
They set up for the movie which included them both stripping to their boxers but Eric began to shiver. “Jeez maybe I’ll re-dress.” He said as Dylan turned to him from sliding in the tape. “Hold on.” Dylan said before standing and trotting upstairs only to return with one of his hoodies- well his favorite one. “Here.” He said handing it to Eric. Eric sheepishly began to speak “You’re okay with me borrowing your Nine Inch Nails hoodie?” He asked furrowing his brow. “Of course, you’re my best friend, but it may be a little big on you.” Dylan gestured vaguely as Eric slid on the warm jacket and he was engulfed in Dylan’s scent. It calmed him in an odd way. As they settled onto the futon together, awkwardly apart with Eric sitting against one side and Dylan sitting up straight, Dylan pressed play on the movie. As JD met Veronica, Dylan smiled. “Hey...that reminds me of us in eighth grade.” He said. “Ya think?” Eric said with a delicate grin forming. Eric had taken this as a hint to scooch closer to Dylan. Dylan slowly wrapped his arm around Eric’s shoulder as their thighs pressed together. The movie went on and Eric had pulled his feet up and was laying on Dylan’s chest. Neither of them spoke a word. When JD kills Heather Chandler, Eric tightens his grip on Dylan’s shirt - not out of fear but out of arousal. Dylan leaned down holding Eric’s shoulder a bit snugger. “Wouldn’t that be cool Reb, we could do shit like that to those who hurt us?” He asked, nudging the smaller man. “Heh..yeah I do think about it.” Eric admitted, being almost embarrassed of those dark thoughts. There wasn’t another word spoken until the deaths of Kurt and Ram. Dylan smirked “Serves ‘em right. That seems fun…” He said as Eric looked up at him. “Yeah but that means you need a girlfriend.” He commented snickering. It kind of hurt him to say but he figured Dylan was straight - or at least didn’t like him like that. “Why do I need a girlfriend when I have you?” Dylan said genuinely as Eric’s usually pale cheeks turned pink. “Shut the fuck up Vodka!” He shoved him playfully as something came over Dylan making the boy grab Eric’s wrist. In an awkward moment of pure tension, they both looked each other in the eyes. “Dylan...I-” And before Eric could say another word Dylan leaned in kissing him smoothly and slowly. Dylan’s hands traveled to Eric’s waist as Eric took a sharp breath in and tensed and then relaxed at the feeling of Dylan’s hands on his waist. Eric was kissing him back slowly crawling onto his lap. Eric’s hands were on Dylan’s slender chest as he moved them slowly tangling them into Dylan’s hair. “Dylan…” He said, pulling back from the kiss. Dylan blushed and began to apologize profusely as Eric chuckled. “Dude again shut up. Dylan...I love you…” He whispered, kissing him again quickly as Dylan pulled him back. This kiss was more passionate as Dylan’s tongue graced Eric’s lips as they parted. Eric slowly slid his hand up Dylan’s shirt as Dylan’s lips made their way to Eric’s neck as the blonde man whispered “What do you say baby? We make them pay?” He asked biting at his neck as Eric moaned nodding. Breathily he spoke “I like that idea~” He replied as he grinded on Dylan hesitantly. “Go ahead Reb, it’s okay” His hands moving to Eric’s bony hips pulling them closer. That fuckin’ nickname. Eric blushed as he continued his hips meeting with Dylan’s slight thrust upward. “You look so nice in my hoodie.~” Dylan cooed softly as Eric nodded softly. “Do you want to...go further?” He asked bravely as Dylan smirked. “I thought you’d never ask~” He said slightly pushing Eric to the floor on his knees. “D-dyl- what’s gotten into you?” Eric began as Dylan smiled sheepishly now. “I-I’m sorry I guess I’m just eager.” He said, shrugging. “I like it.” Eric said firmly fiddling with Dylan’s zipper on his jeans. Dylan leaned back as Eric was able to free Dylan’s hard cock from his boxers. The sight of it was enough to make Eric cum in his jeans. Yeah, he had stared at Dylan’s cock before in the locker room or when they were changing for bed but, this was different. Eric spat in his hand and slowly stroked Dylan as he did himself many nights thinking of the other boy. Dylan let out a noise that could only be described as a mixture of a whine and a groan. Eric continued before leaning his head down and closing his eyes taking Dylan into his mouth slowly, the taste foreign to him. He moaned softly, flicking his tongue over the tip. Dylan shuddered and reached his slender hand into Eric’s hair. “Eric...baby boy c’mon just a little faster for me.” He asked promptly. Eric nodded and began to bob his head slowly, his eyes looking up into Dylan’s, his lips covered in drool. Dylan found the sight gorgeous, it was all he could ever want. The physical pleasure made him squirm as Eric continued. “Hey.” Dylan said quickly. “Finger yourself.” He said sternly as Eric slid his mouth off of Dylan’s cock. “W-what?” Eric almost asked in disbelief even if he heard him loud and clear. “Finger yourself like you do during sleepovers when you think I’m not looking.” Dylan said a bit more dominantly as Eric blushed and began to suck on his own fingers before sliding one into himself moaning. He looked down at Dylan’s cock and took it back into his mouth. His actions went from slow and hesitant to eager and excited. He looked up as Dylan was moaning and tensing. “H-here lay down” Dylan said, pulling Eric off of him and pulling out the futon into a bed. Eric laid on his back taking in a deep breath out of both arousal and nervousness. “Are you ready? Like, is this okay?” Dylan asked softly. Eric nodded as the other crawled over him and their eyes met. Dylan kissed him and felt with the head of his cock where the other boy’s hole was as Eric let out a shaky breath. “Please Dylan..” He grabbed his face as Dylan nodded and pushed into his best friend- well boyfriend, maybe, he didn’t know. Eric gasped “F-fuck it hurts!” He gasped, his eyes widening as Dylan looked a bit panicked. “Do you want me to stop?!” He said as he began to move as Eric shook his head “No please don’t..” He said holding Dylan’s face close to his. Dylan nodded “Okay okay” He said breathily as he began to slowly thrust in and out of Eric pressing their foreheads together. Picking up speed, Eric held Dylan against his chest as Dylan began to mark Eric’s collar bones with deep set bruises which left Eric squirming and scratching at his lover’s slender back. The moans had to stay hushed and their eyes stayed locked for most of their time. Faster, faster, faster. Eric was whimpering in his throat, his jaw gaped as he felt his stomach twist. “V, baby I’m close~” He moaned as Dylan clasped his hand over Eric’s mouth. “Shhh baby, can’t let anyone hear you.” The force of the clasp made Eric cum suddenly tightening his grip on Dylan’s arms. Dylan took a breath and came as well whispering in Eric’s ear. “I love you so much~” He moaned as Eric held him close.  
Their ecstatic pleasure finally calmed as the boys laid in the glow of their mess. Dylan smiled holding Eric to his chest. “Just like JD and Veronica.” He commented as the other boy nodded. “Just like JD and Veronica.” Eric repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry


End file.
